


Il diario segreto di Komyo Sanzo

by SeleneK



Series: Il Re Giallo [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Very Secret Diary
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: [Spin off della fanfic AU "Carcosa"]Sanzo teneva tra le mani quel diario di pelle scura, ormai rovinata, che era appartenuto a suo padre. Non aveva mai sospettato che suo padre potesse possedere una cosa del genere e temeva per ciò che avrebbe trovato all'interno. Le pagine erano ingiallite e impolverate, ricoperte da quella scrittura minuta che aveva imparato a leggere in tutti quegli anni senza di lui, come se anche le più banali lettere scritte con l'inchiostro su un documento potessero farlo sentire meno solo. Ora si accingeva a scavare nell'animo di quell'uomo che l'aveva cresciuto come se avessero avuto lo stesso sangue. Un brivido lo percorse lungo il più sottile strato di pelle quando aprì il diario.Era davvero pronto a leggere ciò che Komyo Sanzo teneva celato a tutti, persino a lui?





	1. Pagina 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente sono stata ispirata da Lynch per la stesura del diario segreto di Komyo Sanzo e ciò che troverete scritto al suo interno è strettamente legato alla trama della AU.  
> Ci saranno parti tratteggiate che indicano quella parti che Komyo (o chissà chi altro) ha deciso di cancellare, se ci saranno delle pagine strappate in alcuni punti sarà mia accortezza scriverlo, dato che non posso portare graficamente l'idea dello strappo. Spero che questo spin off possa portare ancora più interesse verso la trama della AU e che qualcuno possa trovare interessanti le pagine che vengono lette da Sanzo (e non solo) durante il suo viaggio alternativo nella realtà in cui ho catapultato lui e gli altri.

Nessuna data, nessun luogo. 

Riapro un diario dopo anni e anni. Negli ultimi tempi i miei scritti privati sono stati molto lontani dall’accogliere i miei pensieri. Non metterò data e luogo, voglio restare sospeso nel tempo.  
Mi sento come un ragazzino tra le sue mani. Un giovane e irresponsabile ragazzino. Il modo in cui K mi ha stretto tra le sue mani… Alla fine ho ceduto. Non potevo fare altro che cedere. Il suo fascino. Non subivo un fascino del genere da anni. Pensavo ormai di aver superato la fase in cui ci si incendia di desiderio con uno sguardo. Mi sbagliavo. Sul treno, alla fine, non ho potuto fare altro che lasciarlo fare. Ha gli occhi di un predatore e lo sa solo Dio come faccio ad accettare di buon grado il ruolo della preda. Una volta quel predatore era stato io, su un treno simile. Non ero solo. In due. Due amici su un treno che fanno una stupida scommessa. Avevamo scommesso sulla vita di un uomo. Oh beh, non in senso così letterale. Ma sono certo che la sua vita dopo quel giorno sia cambiata. Ora non so se è cambiata la mia. È come se riuscissi a sentire ancora l’impronta della sua mano tra i capelli. Me li ha fatti sciogliere, passandoci in mezzo le dita continuamente, stringendoli e tirandoli, accarezzandoli. Non ci siamo neanche spogliati, stipati come eravamo nella cabina letto del treno. Non è vergogna quella che sento, è qualcosa di più profondo. Come un senso di pericolo ogni volta che lo guardo e che lui ricambia lo sguardo. È pericoloso. È come guardare in faccia una valanga, mentre ti cade addosso. Così mi sento con lui. Nonostante tutte le mie esperienze umane, devo riconoscere di provare inquietudine davanti alla sua lucida freddezza. Il modo in cui ha ucciso G… non dovrei scrivere il suo nome. Non dovrei scrivere il nome di nessuno, tanto meno il vero nome di K. Ma mentire sull’identità di G fa quasi più male che nascondersi dietro a una maschera. La freddezza con cui K ha sparato il colpo mortale mi è rimasta addosso. E poi le sue lusinghe, il suo lungo e perpetuo corteggiamento. Mi sembrava quasi di tradirlo confessandogli la verità: che avevo amato G, che era stata una delle persone più importanti della mia vita.  
Ora dorme, mentre il treno ondeggia dolcemente nella sua lunga strada verso la Siberia. Se penso ancora al modo in cui mi ha fatto sedere sulle sue ginocchia, alzando la vestaglia che indossavo, mi vengono i brividi. La sua sfacciataggine, mi ricorda me stesso da giovane. Il fatto che abbia appena diciotto anni è un altro motivo per cui avere i brividi. Potrei essere suo padre. Non voglio fare il moralista, non lo sono mai stato, ma credo che una parte di lui mi veda come tale, questo un po’ mi spaventa. Mi lascia spiazzato. Sarà che provavo tutto un altro genere di sentimenti per mio padre, ma non avrei mai desiderato trovarmi una sua copia da portarmi a letto.  
Lui ora dorme e io scrivo queste poche righe alla luce di una debole lampadina giallastra, su un diario che nasconderò come tutti gli altri. Ma quanti anni erano che non scrivevo di qualcuno oltre a Koryu? I miei ultimi diari sono stati più una cronostoria della sua crescita, vorrei che un giorno, da grande, lui li leggesse, per rendersi conto di quanto era adorabile. Ha ancora cinque anni, ha tutto il tempo del mondo per crescere. Il problema sono io. Che cosa devo fare adesso? Devo continuare a crescere o cominciare a invecchiare?  
Lascio che i miei capelli respirino, evitando da un paio di giorni di fare la coda di cavallo, che mi piace così tanto. G ha detto che non era più il caso che la facessi, forse per evitare di diventare quasi calvo come lui, ma effettivamente dovrei passare a qualcosa di più semplice, magari una treccia. Potrei insegnare a Koryu a farmela, lo prenderebbe come un allenamento importantissimo per le sue piccole dita. Ma il primo che imparerebbe a farmela e disfarmela è sicuramente K.  
Perché mi preoccupo?  
Alla fine devo stare con lui poco meno di un anno. È probabile che io non lo riveda mai più.  
Ora ti saluto, caro diario, i miei occhi si stanno chiudendo.  
Caro diario. Da quanto tempo non lo scrivevo. Almeno una decina credo, bei tempi quelli. 

 


	2. Pagina 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estratto minuscolo, ma di grande importanza a mio parere u.u

Nessuna data, nessun luogo. 

Koryu mi manca incredibilmente. Tornerò da lui, in Inghilterra, tra due mesi, ma mi pento davvero di non averlo portato con me. Devo continuare questo viaggio per il mondo, per istruire questo giovane K, eppure il senso di colpa di aver lasciato il mio bambino indietro mi spezza il cuore. Non pensavo che sarei diventato così fragile, una volta padre. Non pensavo neanche di diventarlo, un padre, e faccio del mio meglio ogni giorno. Koryu se lo merita. Invece a volte mi domando che padre ha avuto K. A volte si chiude in uno strano mutismo, in una malinconica che non ho mai visto in nessun altro. Forse solo in me stesso. È così giovane eppure così oscuro, se lo avessi conosciuto vent’anni fa, forse sarebbe stato troppo simile a me per essere mio amico. Tutti i miei amici erano davvero diversi da me. J per esempio, anche se l’ho amato immensamente. Non solo lui, anche G era tanto diverso da me, ispirandomi sempre sentimenti di tenerezza. Non temevo nessuno di loro però, non temevo che mi vedessero per quello che ero davvero e forse a volte ho finto eccessivamente. Con K, sinceramente, non so cosa fare. I suoi occhi mi scavano l’anima.

 


	3. Pagina 3

Nessuna data, nessun luogo.

Non credo di poter resistere a lungo alle sue lusinghe. Non che non lo voglia. Non perché sia pudico. Dopo tutto ha ragione; ho ceduto alle sue avance una volta, perché ora tutta questa ritrosia?   
Ho rivisto Koryu e mi sono ricordato per cosa sto facendo tutto questo. Perché il mondo, in futuro, sia migliore anche per lui. K mi pare solo interessato alla svolta ludica della vicenda. È come se stesse giocando a Risiko, sul piatto del mondo. Lui è arrivato alla conclusione teorica di come azionare la macchina ideata con G. Ma è come se non fosse tanto disposto a condividerla con noi altri, credo che alla fine di questo viaggio, il prezzo da pagare per la sua conoscenza sarà molto alto. Specialmente per me. È nervoso ora, K, mi osserva sottecchi mentre scrivo al mio diario, come un adolescente arrabbiato. Alla fine è un adolescente, me lo dimentico così spesso. A parte l’aspetto, ha ben poco che lo possa identificare in un giovane. Dalla Siberia siamo passati in Cina, la sua madre patria. Sembra quasi infastidito di essere tornato al suo luogo d’origine, eppure ogni tanto vedo i suoi occhi illuminarsi. È così difficile vederlo meravigliato per qualcosa. Almeno i ricordi della sua infanzia lo rendono meno tenebroso. Per quanto la sua tenebra sia per me affascinante e impossibile da ammirare.   
«I cinesi non ti appoggeranno mai», mi ha detto. «Sono un popolo chiuso, nonostante l’evoluzione tecnologica, dopo tutta la fatica fatta per raggiungere certi obiettivi, credi che accantoneranno una parte di economia che genera miliardi in importazione ed esportazione solo perché sei tu a chiederlo con quel bel faccino?»  
«Potresti farlo tu», ho ribadito. «Sei cinese, sei loro eguale, sei il genio che ha fatto una scoperta trionfante, potresti diventare una sorta di orgoglio nazionale.»  
«Sempre che non mi uccidano prima.»  
«No, oh no, e tutti i tuoi progetti andrebbero in fumo con una morte tanto ingloriosa.»  
L’ho schernito, lo so, ma la sua ossessione per il tipo di morte che desidera ogni tanto mi lascia interdetto. È come un corvo che vuole essere divorato da un’aquila. Io però non voglio essere quell’aquila. È una questione in cui non voglio entrare, i desideri di morte di una persona del genere. Ho già a mie spese appreso quanto togliere una vita comporti una responsabilità. La sua vita sarebbe una responsabilità troppo grande. Ho perso troppo per quello che ho fatto in passato, partendo da J. La nostra non era una relazione perfetta, non lo sarebbe mai stata ma, prima di Koryu, sono stati gli anni più felici della mia vita. Anche con G. sono stato felice, per quanto fosse tutto molto meno spontaneo, cosa che ha fatto soffrire me. Ora osservo questo ragazzo e mi domando alla fine cosa voglia da me. È una questione di sesso? Sembra non essere tutto legato a una cosa così semplice. Intanto scrivo questo diario, osservando dalla finestra del mio albergo le mura della Città Proibita, ascoltando la musica tradizionale con cui K è cresciuto. Lui sembra invece odiare tutto ciò. È come se lo avessi messo in trappola parlando di genio. Sento bruciare la sua ambizione.   
Forse è questo il modo per far breccia nel suo cuore: l’ambizione.   
Ora devo lasciarti, Diario, ho come la sensazione che sarà una lunga notte. 

 


	4. Pagina 4

Nessuna data. Nessun luogo. 

Dopo esser passati per il tanto odiato Giappone, odiato da parte di K ovviamente, stavamo per approdare in Australia quando K ha ricevuto la terribile notizia della morte di suo padre. Nella nostra permanenza in Cina mi ha parlato di lui vagamente, descrivendomelo come un uomo passionale, sia nel lavoro che nell’amore, e di come il rapporto con sua madre si sia deteriorato dopo un tradimento. K lo giustifica, dicendo che per i suoi genitori era un momento difficile e che suo padre per la prima volta nella vita ha subito il fascino del proibito, che ha ascoltato il corpo e non la mente e che ha pagato tutto ciò con un odio che sua madre non è mai riuscita a soffocare. Sinceramente non mi sono messo a dare giudizi morali, i suoi genitori sono due scienziati affermati e incredibilmente intelligenti, oltre che ricchi grazie proprio al loro lavoro svolto, ma ciò non significa che un uomo non possa essere un mascalzone. (Mascalzone! G mi avrebbe preso in giro per questa parola!)  
Quando è venuto a dirmi che suo padre era morto e che dopo l’Australia saremmo dovuti andare subito negli USA, non ha voluto neanche che lo abbracciassi; si è chiuso in camera sua, per giorni.  
Ricordo quando è morto mio padre. Era un uomo debole, troppo buono, che per mia fortuna ha tirato fuori la forza quando è stato tempo di salvare suo figlio. Per quanti difetti potesse avere, restava pur sempre mio padre. Non posso dire di aver sofferto alla stessa maniera quando è toccato a mia madre, anni dopo. Per quanto ho cercato, nel tempo, di capire il suo atteggiamento, per me resterà sempre una donna arida, più attaccata alla sua fede e alle sue convinzioni che al desiderio di crescere bene un bambino. Quando è morto mio padre fu J ad accompagnarmi in Irlanda, dove voleva essere seppellito, per mia madre invece ci fu G. Ricordo il suo sguardo stranito davanti alla mia più completa mancanza di lacrime. Il prete sembrava decisamente più dispiaciuto di me. Forse lo era.   
Ora siamo di nuovo in Cina, in una città di cui preferisco non scrivere il nome, nel caso questo diario venga letto in futuro. Domani mattina ci sarà il funerale. K è ancora chiuso nel suo malinconico mutismo, non posso certo biasimarlo. Pare che suo padre sia morto improvvisamente, un aneurisma cerebrale che non era mai stato identificato. Il fatto che il malore abbia colpito il cervello ha molto scosso K. Sono una famiglia di geni, di scienziati. Il cervello è tutto.  
Sta tornando. Diario, ci sentiamo dopo il funerale. 

 


	5. Pagina 5

Nessuna data, nessun luogo. 

Non scrivo qui da giorni e ho tante cose da raccontare, ma non so da che parte iniziare e sinceramente non so quanto sarebbe buono per me mettere nero su bianco tutto quello che ho vissuto. La verità è che non c’è stato poi niente di strano nel funerale, a parte il morboso rapporto che ho percepito esserci stato tra K e suo padre. Ma chi sono io per giudicare?  
La madre di K si chiama Mei (forse non avrei dovuto scriverlo. E non mi va di rovinare queste belle pagine calcando bene per cancellarne il nome) e accidenti, è una delle donne più belle e più inquietanti che io abbia mai visto. Mi domando se K in verità non sia nato da un qualche uovo e se sua madre non dorma a testa in giù. Mh, questa cosa l’aveva detta anche J riguardo la mia di madre e la mia nascita… all’epoca l’avevo trovato divertente, ma mentre mia madre si capiva da subito che fosse un’arpia, per Mei è necessario parlarci e andare oltre il desiderio di portarsela a letto. Che è stato molto forte, devo ammetterlo. K si è anche molto indispettito per questo.  
Oh, sto scrivendo come un adolescente. Mi sento sempre più giovane durante questo viaggio, non so se questo sia un bene o un male. Siamo arrivati in Australia da un giorno e K ha già ucciso un paio di ragni grandi quanto la mia faccia e fatto una foto a un cartello che vieta la balneazione per via di meduse assassine. Sembra trovare molto divertente la questione della natura pronta a ucciderti a ogni passo, mentre non si esprime sul trattamento vergognoso a cui sono sottoposte le etnie locali. Quando si cerca di parlare con lui delle questioni umane alza le sopracciglia e guarda altrove. Gli interessa così poco dei suoi simili che potrebbe vivere su questo pianeta in completa solitudine e non soffrirne minimamente. Da una parte lo invidio, vorrei non provare la stessa rabbia nel vedere certe cose.   
Tornando a ciò che è successo in Cina… credo sia stato tutto molto prevedibile. Insomma K non mi toglie gli occhi di dosso neanche quando vado in bagno, è morboso e questo lo rende in qualche modo adorabile. Diciamocelo: non credo sia perfettamente in grado di provare emozioni e sentimenti come gli esseri umani normali, forse è una sorta di psicopatico intelligente, non gli manca l’empatia, ma suppongo non sappia da che parte stia la compassione. Ciò non lo rende un mostro, alla fine è una creatura come qualsiasi altra, una creatura abbastanza penosa, ma capace di amare ed essere amata. Proprio per questo l’ho lasciato fare. Aveva già smaltito a modo suo il lutto per la morte del padre, costretto a farlo troppo velocemente per via dell’impegno del viaggio che si era preso, quindi l’essersi infilato nel mio letto non è stato solo per cercare affetto e calore umano. Tecnicamente poi non si è infilato nel mio letto, lui si era seduto per spazzolarmi i capelli, poi ha voluto infilarsi a forza tra le gambe slacciandomi la cintura della vestaglia, come se fosse così facile per lui avermi. Complice del fatto che stessi ancora pensando da giorni al rapporto avuto sul treno, non ho potuto fare altro che spingergli la testa verso il basso. Non ricevevo un pompino da anni, e se qualcuno leggerà mai questo diario (spero non Koryu, che imbarazzo!) deve veramente perdonarmi. Lo so che K è un ragazzo, un giovane ragazzo, ma una passione del genere non la provavo da troppo tempo. Qui posso essere del tutto onesto e posso scrivere quello che voglio senza peli sulla lingua, è il mio spazio privato, su cui non dovrei provare vergogna. Eppure con un certo rossore ammetto di pensare ancora al modo in cui me l’ha succhiato, seriamente. Non ho la minima idea di cosa abbia fatto a scuola quel ragazzo, come se io potessi giudicarlo poi… non so se il suo è talento naturale o frutto di una lunga esperienza, so solo che l’unica cosa che gli manca è spingerlo più in gola, per il resto penso di poterlo mettere al secondo posto della classifica. Perché in cima ci sta J e cascasse il mondo, da lì nessuno lo smuoverà mai.   
Non credo fosse molto propenso a ingoiare, anche se l’ho praticamente costretto e non mi pento di averlo fatto. Per metterlo ulteriormente al suo posto ho dovuto da una parte ricambiare il favore, per così dire. Non che mi sia dispiaciuto, il sesso orale è sempre stata una delle mie pratiche preferite. Quasi non ricordavo più la sensazione di un cazzo in bocca – come sono sboccato – dato che G ha passato così tanto tempo malato e intontito dalle medicine, che era quasi impossibile per lui avere un’erezione. Sono stato molto egoista, lo ammetto. Certo K è bello e non mi è dispiaciuto farlo a lui, quel pompino, ma non pensavo di essere così eccitato. Direi quasi voglioso. Ero così preso da quello che stavo facendo da pensare solo all’ultimo a un bel dispetto da fare a quel presuntuoso ragazzino. Era così caldo, così duro… meglio accavallare le gambe, K mi sta anche lanciando occhiate curiose, effettivamente sto scrivendo da un sacco di tempo. Con i capelli scarmigliati e bagnato da sole, non sembra neanche lui. Gli ho lanciato solo un’occhiata e mi è già tornata in mente la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide su di me. Mi viene quasi voglia di alzarmi e andare da lui adesso, gustandomi la sua sorpresa mista a soddisfazioni se dovessi mai inginocchiarmi di fronte a lui, tirandoglielo fuori dai pantaloni. Cosa che ovviamente non farò. Lo sto lasciando agitare nel suo brodo da qualche giorno. Non gli concedo neanche un bacio sulle labbra. Solo io so quanto faccia soffrire anche me tutto questo, fisicamente parlando, ma non posso certo permettere che un ragazzino simile possa pensare di avere qualche potere di tipo sessuale su di me.   
Mi dice che va a farsi la doccia e si toglie la maglia. Lo fa apposta, è divertente. Mi è scappato persino un sorriso nel guardarlo mentre si dirige in bagno mezzo nudo.   
A volte mi sento quasi vagamente patetico ad avere una passione del genere alla mia età, a questi quarant’anni suonati che mi pesano addosso come un macigno, dall’altra mi sembra quasi di vivere una seconda adolescenza, un po’ su di giri, come ero prima che il mio nome diventasse Komyo. 

 


	6. Pagina 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doppio aggiornamento del diario di Komyo u.u

Nessuna data, nessun luogo. 

Abbiamo attraversato l’Oceano Pacifico con un volo di dodici ore,diretti verso il Sud America, lì dove la Sanzo & Co. ha molte industrie e fabbriche eticamente sostenibili. A K ovviamente importa ben poco di tutto ciò, ma è bello girare un po’ nel calore di queste terre che profumano di qualcosa di nuovo, sconosciuto. K non era mai stato in Perù e lo vedo per la prima volta interessato a qualcosa. Gira per le strade come un normale turista,ma forse qualcosa sta facendo breccia nel suo arido e giovane cuore. In Australia non è successo molto, siamo stati per la maggior parte del tempo rintanati in sale conferenza ad ascoltare climatologi e altri scienziati sull’annosa questione del clima, che fa parte del Progetto dell’Energia Celeste, ci siamo goduti ben poco le varie spiagge e i panorami di natura sconfinata. Alloggiamo in un albergo a cinque stelle, come sempre. K desidera la comodità e il lusso a cui è abituato. Si butta sul letto della camera doppia – l’unica disponibile – e fuma sigarette leggendo opuscoli. Mi domanda cosa scrivo ogni tanto su questo strano quaderno nero. Le mie memorie, gli dico. Annotazioni del viaggio, cose da raccontare a Koryu. Mento perché so che lui è tentato di leggere, di scavarmi dentro, di vedere cosa penso di lui, soprattutto. Mi vuole così tanto, non solo fisicamente. Mi sto seriamente domandando cosa lui provi per me e cosa io provo per lui. Abbiamo avuto modo di parlare di più, dopo che si è chetata la sua voglia di avermi a tutti i costi, dopo il rapporto sessuale sul treno e i pompini a vicenda fatti in Cina. Credo abbia capito il mio gioco, forse gli piace pure. Ha ordinato del cibo in camera, due tazze di cioccolata calda come dessert.  
«Appena arriviamo in Messico voglio assaggiare la cioccolata atzeca.»  
«È buonissima», rispondo.   
  
K ora è così gentile con me, mi tratta probabilmente come tratterebbe una ragazza della sua età per portarsela a letto. Mangiamo piatti locali e ci gustiamo la cioccolata calda. K sembra quasi un’altra persona, un ragazzo all’apparenza normale. Mi ha sorriso durante la cena, è diventato persino dolce. Non ha niente a che fare col ragazzo ombroso e bizzarro che in Cina mi ha raccontato del suo rapporto morboso col padre. Sta fingendo? Con me? Per quale motivo? Come se non me ne accorgessi. Forse questa velata dolcezza fa veramente parte di lui. 

L’ho sentito alzarsi questa notte. Condividiamo la stanza con una camera doppia, due letti separati. L’ho visto alzarsi nella penombra e vestirsi. Ho finto di continuare a dormire, mentre lo sentivo distintamente cercare vestiti e scarpe nel buio. L’ho visto uscire dall’hotel, nascosto dietro la tenda di una finestra, mentre vestito di nero e col passo svelto si allontanava. Non so dove sia andato, qualcosa dentro di me spera sia andato a donne, ma non credo che debba nascondersi per fare una cosa così banale. Neanche se pagasse per scopare, cosa che non credo faccia.   
Non so dov’è andato, avrei dovuto seguirlo, ma da una parte ho timore a interessarmi troppo della vita privata, delle abitudini di una persona così strana. Non che io possa dirmi un uomo normale, ma le uniche volte che sono “scappato” di notte è stato per andare a trovare persone che non potevo vedere di giorno, ma vivevo anche sotto il regime dittatoriale di mia madre e poi del collegio. Dubito seriamente che abbia una sorta di storia d’amore qui, dato che è sempre stato con me e negli anno precedenti sempre con G all’Università. Sono tante le mie domande, ma ciò che mi viene in mente, osservandolo, è l’atteggiamento di un pericoloso rapace notturno, che si veglia contro la sua volontà per procacciare cibo. È questo che K è andato a fare? A procacciare cibo?

È rientrato verso le quattro del mattino, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile. Si è chiuso in bagno e allora mi sono alzato.   
Dio, forse non avrei dovuto farlo. Mi tocca scrivere queste pagine mentre sono in bagno, a metà mattinata, perché lui sta ancora dormendo e io sono troppo sconvolto per affrontare una discussione, magari pensando che io stia raccontando ciò che ho visto, ed è ciò che sto facendo.   
Disturbato dal rumore sono andato in bagno e l’ho trovato intento a togliersi i vestiti sporchi di sangue e a infilarli in un sacchetto. Si è voltato a guardarmi e, posso giurarlo, non era K. Per un attimo non era lui quello che mi ha guardato. Poi è arrivato il suo solito sorriso di scherno.   
«Niente di grave. Ogni tanto ho bisogno di… carne fresca.»  
«Sei andato a caccia? Questo stai dicendo? Cosa fai cacci con un coltello da macellaio?»  
Lui ha riso e poi si è lavato faccia e mani.   
«Generalmente no, ma non avevo nient’altro. Non devi avere paura di questo lato di me. Ogni tanto ho bisogno di buttarmi nella natura selvaggia e fare queste cazzate. Magari sei un animalista, ma non ti devi preoccupare… quelli che uccido, poi li mangio.»  
«Non devi cacciarti nei guai. Non posso giustificare ogni cosa che fai, questo lo comprenderai, vero?»  
Appoggia lemani al lavandino e pare dover calmarsi per non mettermi le mani addosso. Me ne sto fermo sulla porta per vedere cosa vuole fare, ma dopo che ha preso qualche respiro mi sorride e finisce lì. Chiude il sacchetto con gli abiti sporchi e mi dice che si farà un bagno e che gli dispiace di avermi svegliato.   
«Comunque… è meglio che io lo faccia alle bestie, no?» Mi dice sulla porta, prima di chiudermi fuori dal bagno. «Anche se tanti umani non sono diversi dai maiali. Mi domando quanti, a mangiarne la carne cotta, si accorgerebbero della differenza.»  
Diario, che cosa devo pensare di questo giovane? È così affascinante e allo stesso tempo così pericoloso. Davvero è uscito di notte per far fuori un qualche grosso animale solo con un coltello (che non aveva neanche con sé) e se lo è poi mangiato? Siamo certi che non abbia ucciso una persona? Forse fa parte del suo istinto, uccidere.   
Quando il corvo sente la lepre gridare accorre, ma non per aiutare. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * frase rivisitata dal telefilm Hannibal.


End file.
